Wedding Gifts
by nevar123
Summary: Ginny is making a wedding gift for Ron and Hermione, but will Ron EVER work up the courage to 'pop the question? Contains Harry/Ginny fluff, an encounter with Draco Malfoy and good old George! Pairings: Ron/Hermione Harry/Ginny and a tiny bit of George/Angelina and I do mean tiny
1. Wedding Gifts, plans and Draco Malfoy

Ginny ran quickly and quietly to her room. She grabbed her camera, and ran back down the stairs as quietly as she could. On reaching the Kitchen, she slowed down, and peered through the doorway into the lounge. Ron was sitting on the couch, his arm around Hermione, who was resting her head on his shoulder. Ginny waited until just the right moment, and then,

_Click!_

Another perfect picture, Ginny thought to herself. Ever since she had discovered (mainly through Harry) that Ron intended to 'pop the question', she had been taking photos of them whenever she got the chance. She had photos of them out in the garden, and one of them cuddled by the fire on a late winter evening. She was planning on turning the photos into a wedding gift.

She just hoped Ron asked Hermione soon.

* * *

Little did Ginny know, but Hermione was working on a similar gift for her and Harry. About a month ago Harry had asked Hermione about the best way to ask a girl to marry him, and Hermione had responded with the answer that he would know the right way when it came to it. Harry didn't appear to be able to pluck up enough courage to ask Ginny though, and Hermione was thankful, because the gift was only half finished.

* * *

Ginny glanced behind her as she made her way down to the newsagents. She'd thought her Mum would be reluctant to let her go by herself, but to her surprise, her Mum had looked at her with a knowing look in her eyes, as if she knew why Ginny had wanted to go alone. She would have asked Harry to come with her but, as much as she loved him, Ginny knew that he couldn't keep a secret from Ron. He was bound to let it slip in some way or another.

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and did a little skip. The sun was shining, a summer breeze was about, and flowers were blooming wherever she looked. It was all perfect, thought Ginny as she pushed open the door to the newsagents. But then she saw something that made her heart stop.

Draco Malfoy.

Ginny gaped. Of all the places she would expect to find him, he was _here_. In a tiny shop, smack-bang in the middle of a muggle village. A _muggle _village. Ginny couldn't stop goggling at the thought. _Draco Malfoy in a muggle village. _It was unthinkable!

"Weasley."

Ginny immediately recognised the cold tone.

"Malfoy." She replied in an equally, if not more, disgusted voice. Pushing her way past the blonde boy, she made her way to the photo albums, hoping he wouldn't follow her. The last thing she needed was Malfoy ruining what had otherwise been a perfect day.

* * *

Harry groaned, and flopped onto his bed for the seventh time that day. Fighting the darkest wizard of all time was a walk in a park compared to this. In fact, he would rather spend a night with a Hungarian Horntail than ask Ginny Weasley to marry him. He groaned again. He was vaguely aware of Ron asking him what colour Hermione liked best, when a loud _BANG_ interrupted his thoughts.

"_I. HATE. DRACO. MALFOY!" _Yelled a shrill voice. Harry sat up with start. Ginny was standing in the doorway, blood trickling down her cheek, and she was shouting at the top of her voice. Both Ron and Harry jumped up, shocked at the state of her.

"_THAT. BLOODY. GIT!" _Ginny screamed, her eyes livid. "_THE HORRENDUS - "_

"GINNY!" Yelled the two boys, it was hard to say who was more affected by her appearance; Ron looked like he was ready to rip Malfoy up for whatever he did.

"_WHY THE HELL WAS HE THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" _Ginny continued, Harry noticed that her hair had sticks tangled in it. He thought desperately, he needed something, anything, to take her mind off Malfoy. Just so he could get her to calm down.

"Will you marry me?" The words were out of his mouth before he knew what he had said.

"_I MEAN – _What?" Ginny stared at Harry in astonishment. Her brain was still processing what he had said.

"Will you marry me?" Harry asked again, now kneeling down on one knee.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny gasped, "Yes! Yes of course!" and she flung her arms around him, knocking him to the ground. A goofy grin covered his face as he lent in to kiss her.

"I'll just be going then..." interrupted Ron, his tone was slightly annoyed, but he was grinning anyway. Ginny giggled,

"I forgot about him."

"Meh, sooner he asks Hermione the better."

"Mmmm... now, where were we?"

"I think we were just about... here." Harry replied, pulling her towards him.

**What do you think? This is my first fanfiction, so please reveiw! It's just a little idea I had, so I hope you like it! Next chapter: Voices in Ron's head and good old George!**

**nevar123 xxx**


	2. The voices in Ron's head

The couch sagged under Ron's weight at he collapsed onto it. He sighed. How were you supposed to ask a girl to marry you?

_Harry did it a few seconds ago_

Said a voice inside his head.

**_Yeah, but I'm not Harry! _**

Said another voice

_But surely if Harry can do it you can?_

**_But what if she says no?_**

_Do you really think she will?_

**_Well, we've been going out for two years –_**

_Exactly._

**_- But what if she's sick of me?_**

_Do you think she'd be kissing you the way she does if she was?_

**_Good point._**

_I know._

"Ron?" said a voice, causing him to snap out of his thoughts. Hermione was leaning over him. He took the moment to really appreciate how beautiful she was. Her hair was flowing freely over her shoulders, and she was wearing a floaty dress with flowers imprinted on it. Her mouth was open in a small smile, and she seemed to be giving off a feeling of total happiness. Blue eyes met brown, and in that moment, both of them knew that this was the person they wanted to be with for the rest of their lives.

_Ask her now!_

Hissed the voice in his head.

**_Should I?_**

_Yes!_

**_Ok then..._**

But he had hesitated a fraction of a second to long, Hermione blinked, and the moment was lost.

"So... I... uh..." She stuttered, blushing, "I've got to go!" She said hurriedly, turning abruptly on her heel and running out of the room.

_Damn you._

**_Yeah. You've gone and upset her._**

_I thought you were taking his side?_

**_Nah, he's a git._**

_Yeah._

**_I mean, it was the perfect moment –_**

_-Eyes interlocking-_

**_-And then-_**

_-You stopped him._

**_Look it's not my fault!_**

_Yes it is!_

**_No it's not!_**

_YES IT –_

"SHUT UP!" Roared Ron, smacking his hand to his forehead.

"Ah! Young love!" Said a cheeky voice. Ron groaned, he could almost hear the smile that he knew would be playing around his brothers lips.

"Look at you ickle Ronnikins! All grown up, although, I must say," commented George as he sat down next to Ron, "I _did _think that by now you would have stopped talking to yourself!"

"You wouldn't be happy either if you just missed the perfect opportunity to ask your girlfriend to - " He cut short, realising what he was saying.

"Ah ha!" smirked George, "Finally! No- wait- did you say that you _didn't _say it?" Ron's shoulders slumped.

"Yes." He said, putting his face into his hands, "And now..." his words became mutters so it was only possible to hear a couple of words. George thought he could distinguish 'blown it' and 'stupid', as well as 'must hate me' and 'why can't I have an easy engagement like..."

"Like who little Ronnikins?" asked George, jumping in.

"Like... er..." Ron hesitated, should he tell George?

**Ok, if I don't get a least 5 reveiws, the next chapter won't be posted. So, REVEIW!**

**PS, next chapter will be Hermione reflecting on the moment she had with Ron OR Ron finshing off his conversation with George, you choose!**


	3. Author's Note

Hi Guys! I did say I wouldn't be posting another chapter until I got 5 reveiws for the previous ones, and so far I think I've got 2. In reply to Hi's question (What did Malfoy do to Ginny?), I assumed that Malfoy probably insulted her family (like he does) she retaliated (like she would), and it eventually turned into a duel. But you can make up your own version of what happened.

So, hopefully, the next chapter'll be up soon, so make sure you reveiw!

Nevar123 xxx


	4. Oh My God

**Aaaargh! I apologise for this incredibly short chapter! I really do! I wanted to keep going with it but you kind of need a break between Hermione realising she loves Ron and the next bit, and it didn't feel right having it straight after! So, I apologise, and I will get the next bit up tomorrow (hopefully!)**

"Like... er..." Ron hesitated, should he tell George? No, he decided, he would let Harry and Ginny announce it. "You and Angela!" He blurted out. A dreamy sort of expression drifted over George's face.

"Ah..." he sighed, "Righto! I'm off!" He cried, clapping his hand on Ron's shoulder and then jumping off the couch. "Did promise Angela I'd be back before –" he glanced at his watch, "4, so I'd better be off!" and with a final grin, he apparated on the spot.

* * *

Hermione's heart was racing as she climbed the stairs. She was still trying to make out what her feelings had been when she'd looked at Ron. Happiness was certainly there, affection too... and something else. Had Ron felt it too? She was sure he had. She barely registered opening her bedroom door, barely noticed that she knocked a couple of books off her bed. Her mind was a mix of emotions, but one stood out from the rest.

"Oh my god," she whispered, "I love Ron."

**And I didn't get to say so at the start, but thanks to all my lovely reveiwers! Nevar123 xxx**


	5. The Ring

_Disclaimer: Ahem, Due to educational degree number 107, I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter_

_Aaaargh! I hate that last chapter! Can you forgive me for it being so short? Please? It actually could have been longer now because I changed my mind about what I wanted to happen next... Anyway, thanks for the lovely reviews I've received so far! On with the story..._

Ginny smiled up at Harry,

"Just think," she said dreamily, "this time next year we're going to be 'Mr and Mrs Potter'!" Harry grinned at her, but then his expression changed to mild fear. "What?" asked Ginny.

"We've still got to tell your parents!" he exclaimed. Ginny laughed at him,

"Tell you what," she said, "why don't we tell them tonight at dinner, then everyone will – Hermione!" she cried.

"What about her?" asked Harry.

"I still haven't told her!" exclaimed Ginny, and with that she ran off, leaving her fiancé looking slightly disappointed.

* * *

Hermione jumped about a foot in the air as her bedroom door banged open.

"What in the name of Merlin -?"

"Harry and I are getting married!"

"I – what?!" yelped Hermione. Ginny beamed at her.

"Harry and I are getting married!" repeated Ginny.

"Oh Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione, embracing her in a hug. Ginny beamed at her again.

"You're maid of honour!" She exclaimed. This time it was Hermione's turn to beam.

"When are you going to tell the rest of the family?" Asked Hermione.

"Tonight!" replied Ginny, before holding her hand out so Hermione could see the ring. Hermione gasped.

"It's beautiful..." she breathed, studying the ring. It was simple, a tiny diamond on a plain silver ring, but there was something about it that drew Hermione closer. It looked old, very old.

"May I?" she asked Ginny. Ginny nodded.

"It's odd, isn't it?" said Ginny, staring at her ring, "It's like... magic." Hermione nodded, running her finger over the small diamond.

"I think..." said Hermione softly, "I think this might have been... Ginny... did you see the inscription?" Ginny's brow furrowed in confusion. Hermione handed her the ring, "Look." Ginny took the ring and held it up to the light. On the inside of the band she could make out the faint words,

_To Lily, love James_

Her hand went to her mouth, and she ran silently out of the room. Needless to say, Harry got the best snog of his life.


End file.
